


Worthy 2

by dragonspell



Series: Worthy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Hanzo reaches out a clawed hand, each finger the size of one of Jesse’s arms, and gently pulls Jesse back towards him.  Jesse lets himself lean against Hanzo’s body, feeling like a mouse pressing against a mountain lion. Hanzo rolls so that his blue belly is even more prominently exposed, leaving himself vulnerable if a dragon could ever be such a thing and it makes some things a little more obvious, namely the dark blue region of Hanzo’s underbelly that Jesse’s become intimately acquainted with lately.  Jesse’s well aware that Hanzo’s staring directly at him, eyes studying Jesse’s every move, and Jesse thinks that he should probably say something right about now but nothing seems to come to mind. It’s hard to think when all of your blood is pooling directly south of where your belt should be if you had one.  “I...am in heat,” Hanzo says.  “I need you to...doanything.”(Or, a sequel to Worthy.  After escaping together, Dragon!Hanzo is still in heat and needs human form!Jesse to help him out--anyway he can.  Like the previous fic, the xenophilia is strong in this one.)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Worthy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Worthy 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kensington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensington/gifts).



The cold water of the river splashes against Jesse’s legs as it is smoothly split by Hanzo’s sleek, agile, absolutely massive frame. With his knees tightly pressed against Hanzo’s warm dragon scales, though, Jesse doesn’t mind one bit. No, he doesn’t mind at all.

At first, he’d been mesmerized by the rushing water streaming around Hanzo’s body and the fleeting scenery, amazed by how fast they were moving. Hanzo hadn’t been kidding when he said that he could swim. Jesse has been on boats that have gone slower. Definitely made up for the no flying thing. 

After awhile, though, Jesse had found himself stuck on another kind of sight. The glistening of Hanzo’s wet scales in the sun is simply too pretty to ignore for long. As blue as sapphires, with hints of green along the edges and spotted with bits of silver here and there, Hanzo looks like one of those expensive pieces of art made out of precious jewels—the type that they keep in museums and don’t let anyone touch.

Thing is, Jesse gets to touch Hanzo. As much as he wants. Braced as he is on Hanzo’s back, knees tucked into Hanzo’s side and leaning over Hanzo’s neck, Jesse’s arm is free to stroke along Hanzo’s sleek scales and marvel at their smoothness. They’re soft to the touch and Jesse hadn’t really been expecting that because he’s willing to bet hard cash on them being better than any armor at the same time. 

Jesse trails his fingers around the edge of a scale, marveling at how it seems to just seamlessly blend into the next and the next after that. Under him, Hanzo’s a warm, flexing powerhouse, muscles propelling them upriver faster than any boat Jesse’s ever been on. It’s a head trip, but Jesse’s pretty used to those by now.

When you occasionally turn into a wolf, you get used to all kinds of things.

Riding Hanzo ain’t much different than riding a horse, actually, when Jesse thinks about it. Excepting that there ain’t a saddle and Hanzo’s, you know, much bigger than your normal, run of the mill horse. Like riding a big horse bareback. That can talk to you. 

And that you fucked.

Okay, so riding Hanzo ain’t much like riding a horse at all, unless you’ve known some mighty strange horses and been mighty strange about them in return.

Also, for the past few miles, Hanzo’s been starting up a hum that seems to vibrate through his entire body. Kind of a purr, actually. It’s rather soothing—or rather it would be if the vibrations weren’t doing some embarrassing things to parts of Jesse’s body. Jesse shifts a little and hopes that he isn’t poking Hanzo in the back too hard. Maybe he can claim that it’s his knee or something.

His third one. Hanzo might buy it.

That is, if Hanzo’s bothered at all. Jesse’s well aware that compared to Hanzo’s full dragon form, as mortifying as it is to admit, Jesse’s human body is kind of, uh, small. Not that he’s _small_ , per se, not by human standards, but there just ain’t no comparing to a dragon and Jesse knows better than to try. Well. He’d liked to think so at any rate. There’s taking pride in one’s self and then there’s being just plain dumb and Jesse’s trying real hard to not be dumb.

Besides, it ain’t like Hanzo had any complaints about the size of Jesse’s other form and that should be more than enough to soothe a bruised ego. Pleasing someone like Hanzo is enough to send a man to the moon and back.

The steady stream of water against Jesse’s legs falters as Hanzo begins to slow, the displaced ridges sinking back into the flat surface of the water until they are making their way with barely a disturbance. “Where are we?” Jesse asks, looking around. He wonders if this is Hanzo’s home. It looks like just more of the same, endless forest stretching to either side—pretty but nothing particularly special.

“Nowhere,” Hanzo replies and Jesse does a double take when the words finally sink in.

“Nowhere?” he repeats. That doesn’t seem right. Why would they stop here then? “You gettin’ tired?”

Hanzo snorts as he pulls himself onto shore, gracefully emerging from the water, claws digging into the soft dirt. “Hardly. A little light exercise wouldn’t exhaust me.” Light exercise? Jesse can’t be sure how far they’ve traveled but he’s pretty sure that they’re measuring in miles at this point.

“Then…?” Jesse slides down Hanzo’s side to land with a thump on the ground. His legs are jelly, wobbling alarmingly, and he has to brace himself against Hanzo to not end up on his ass in the dirt. Jesse flushes as another possibility presents itself—the embarrassing prospect that perhaps Hanzo stopped not because _Hanzo_ was tired, but because he knew that _Jesse_ was. Mortifying. Hanzo’s the one that’s been doing all the work. Jesse’s just been along for the ride. Here he is, proving himself for the frail human that he’s been all along, ego be damned.

“It was a good place to stop momentarily,” Hanzo says vaguely and Jesse feels himself start to flush. It was on his account, wasn’t it?

“Listen, darlin’, I...” 

“You...are tired?” Damned if Hanzo doesn’t sound a bit disappointed by that. Jesse gives himself a quick talking to and straightens himself. He puts on his most charming smile and locks his knees. 

“No, not at all! I could go for another 500 miles.” Jesse hopes that Hanzo doesn’t want to test that boast just now, but it sounds good to say.

A pleased rumble starts somewhere in Hanzo’s chest. “That is good,” he says and Jesse takes a quick stock of himself, wondering if he can really hold up to that 500 mile claim. He’ll try his damnedest, he’s sure. Only Hanzo doesn’t look like he’s in any particularly hurry to go anywhere. Still rumbling like the largest damn cat Jesse’s ever seen, Hanzo lays himself down on the river bank, long, snake-like body curling itself around Jesse, and tail looping around to Hanzo’s elegant snout. If it were anyone other than the dragon that had just broken him out of capitivity, Jesse might be feeling a little...trapped?

Hanzo reaches out a clawed hand, each finger the size of one of Jesse’s arms, and gently pulls Jesse back towards him. Jesse lets himself lean against Hanzo’s body, feeling like a mouse pressing against a mountain lion. Out of the water, Hanzo feels even warmer than before, basically a furnace encased in scales, and Jesse’s palms heat as he runs them over Hanzo’s soft scales. Hanzo’s rumble deepens and he shifts, slithering his body upward. 

Hanzo rolls so that his blue belly is even more prominently exposed, leaving himself vulnerable if a dragon could ever be such a thing and it makes some things a little more obvious, namely the dark blue region of Hanzo’s underbelly that Jesse’s become intimately acquainted with lately. Jesse’s well aware that Hanzo’s staring directly at him, eyes studying Jesse’s every move, and Jesse thinks that he should probably say something right about now but nothing seems to come to mind.

It’s hard to think when all of your blood is pooling directly south of where your belt should be if you had one. 

Jesse’s acutely aware of the fact that he still doesn’t have any clothes and that there ain’t hiding nothing in his current state. He ain’t usually the prudish type, used to being naked in all kinds of situations thanks to the wolf, but he’s also not usually naked while a regal dragon lounges back and watches him with interest. Trying to act casual, Jesse slips his hand in front of himself to cover his dignity but Hanzo blows that right on out of the water when he uses one of his large claws to move Jesse’s arm to the side, exposing him again. “Did...” Jesse swallows, wondering what he should say here.

“I thought I said before I do not mind this form,” Hanzo rumbles.

“Can’t imagine it being the prettiest thing in the world to look at, darling,” Jesse confesses, “but if you want to look, I guess go right on ahead.”

Hanzo’s tail flicks towards Jesse’s shoulder, the tip gently tapping against his skin, and Jesse’s eyes drop down to it. “I will,” Hanzo says, his lips curling back to show even more teeth. 

Jesse should probably be afraid right now, any sensible creature would be at seeing all of those sharp, pointy teeth, but all he feels is hot. He takes a deep breath, looking to steady himself. Hanzo’s flipping his tail, back and forth along Jesse’s body, and Jesse doesn’t know if it means that Hanzo’s flirting with him, but Jesse’s definitely taking it that way. 

Jesse ain’t never seen a dragon before Hanzo but he reckons that Hanzo is the prettiest dragon in the world.

Jesse stares directly ahead, at that part of Hanzo’s body that Jesse knows nothing about except how warm and wet it can be. He licks his dry lips and wondering how it would taste to his human senses. From what he can recall from when he was wolfed out, it had been pretty damn good. 

Hanzo’s tail startles him as it pushes him even closer to Hanzo’s vulnerable body and that all too fascinating part of him. “Whoa there!” Jesse says as he tries to catch himself. 

“Closer,” Hanzo tells him. His neck arcs around, bringing his head in next to Jesse’s, the size of his skull bigger than Jesse’s whole body. 

Jesse looks at Hanzo’s face, then at the slit in front of him. At the moment, it’s a whole lot bigger than it was because Jesse’s a whole lot smaller. He looks at Hanzo. “You want…?” 

“Yes...” Hanzo says, his voice hissing his desire. He’s never sounded more like a dragon.

Jesse swallows hard. He’s at a loss for what to do here. Dragons are a little out of his experience and the last time, he hadn’t been thinking too straight, just acting more on instinct, really. Jesse doesn’t think that will work too well in this case because all of his instincts right now are screaming at him to just rut against Hanzo’s soft scales until he comes and he doesn’t think that Hanzo would be too pleased with that idea. 

“I...am in heat,” Hanzo says and Jesse’s floored at the touch of shyness choking back his words. “I need you to...do _anything_.” The tip of Hanzo’s tail rubs over the back of Jesse’s shoulders again. “I am in need, Jesse.”

Oh, Jesse really likes the sound of that. He really, really does. “Need, huh?” Hanzo nods. “So I just...” He reaches his fingers out but stops just short of touching. “Here?”

“Yessss...”

Hanzo’s starting to sound a little put upon, so Jesse gathers up his courage and touches Hanzo’s slit, heart thumping at how the soft scales have given way to skin. The slit is puffy, bluer than the rest of Hanzo, and Hanzo trills a few notes, pretty as a songbird, as Jesse gives it a cursory stroke. “Did you like that?” Jesse asks wonderingly.

“Very much so,” Hanzo purrs. “Continue.”

Jesse is nervous as he slips between the folds of Hanzo’s slit, his fingers sliding inside of Hanzo, dipping into the heat. When he had been wolfed out and Hanzo had been only half transformed, they had been a pretty equal match for each other. Now, though, Jesse’s pretty sure that he could fit his entire head into Hanzo and not bother Hanzo much at all. Jesse’s eyes widen at the though. Oh, Lord in Heaven above. Jesse doesn’t know if he’s going to make it. He might die of a heartattack right here and now. What a way to go. At least he’s pretty certain that he’s going to the other place when he dies because he’d hate to have to explain that to old St. Peter.

Hanzo is so very wet inside—so very, very wet. Hanzo voices a few trills as Jesse slides deeper in and Jesse’s mouth drops open. His whole hand is inside of Hanzo, encased in his warmth and wetness and Jesse squirms as his entire body throbs with desire. Cripes. He doesn’t know what his cock is excited about. Not like it would do anything for Hanzo at the moment, but, God, does it want to try, insisting that he dip it into the warm wetness right alongside his hand and just jerk himself off inside. What a thought.

He explores Hanzo’s insides, fingers slipping along the slick inner walls. Hanzo rolls his body like a snake, coiling and relaxing, careful not to knock Jesse over. “Oh, Lord in Heaven,” Jesse mutters. He’s never been a particularly religious man though his mama certainly tried, bless her heart, but he thinks that he might have just found his own personal God. Jesse could worship Hanzo from now until forever. 

That might be blasphemous and his momma might have smacked him good for even thinking such thoughts but it is the God honest truth and Jesse thinks that a man ought to be honest with himself at least if no one else.

He slides his entire arm in and out of Hanzo as Hanzo sighs and trills. Jesse doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, but evidently it’s working for Hanzo, so he’ll keep doing what he’s doing. He pushes in as deep as he can, up to his shoulder and opens his fingers wide. This is the strangest thing he has ever done. Then again, Hanzo is the strangest thing that he has ever done so he supposes it comes with the territory. Despite being a wolf and all, Jesse’s sex life up to this point has been relatively vanilla, he’s sad to say and now he wonders just what he has been missing out on.

And how many other kinks he might have because he never would have thought that it would be quite this hot to get his entire arm encased inside of someone. Christ Almighty.

“Yes, Jesse,” Hanzo hisses and nudges his large muzzle against Jesse’s side, nearly knocking him over in the process.

“I gotta confess, Darling,” Jesse admits, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing fine,” Hanzo assures him. Well, okay then. Jesse takes that as permission to keep going and, since his face is right up next to Hanzo, he figures he might as well go for it. He gives Hanzo a little lick and Hanzo purrs. Hanzo tastes sweet, like nothing else in this world and Jesse finds that one taste isn’t enough. He’s got to take another—and another and another, until he gets himself drunk off the taste of Hanzo’s slick.

It’s better than anything he’s ever tasted—and more potent than moonshine, apparently, because he’s feeling pretty damn fine from just getting a little taste of it, a buzz starting up in his head. In the back of Jesse’s mind, he wonders if Hanzo’s slick is addicting because anything that damn good has got to have side effects, even if it is just an obsession with getting more, but he’s A-okay with it if it is. It’s an addiction that he will embrace with both arms, stump and all.

The end of Hanzo’s tail drops away from Jesse and slaps against the ground as Hanzo rumbles in pleasure.

“Yes, Jesse...”

Jesse’s hand bumps into something hard and Jesse pauses, wondering what he’s found. Whatever it is, it doesn’t appear painful to touch judging by the pleased sound of Hanzo’s rumbling, so Jesse slides along it. He nearly drops to the ground when it starts pushing back. “What in the blue blazes—” Jesse’s pulls his arm out, his eyes going wide when a part of Hanzo follows him out, a shaft nearly as big as Jesse himself and the logical side of Jesse’s mind decides to knock him for a loop right then and there because that right there, what he’s looking at right now, must be Hanzo’s dick and, Lord, if Jesse hadn’t felt inadequate _before_.

“Uh...” Jesse’s frozen in place, just looking at Hanzo’s monster cock, as his brain tries to reboot. He’s having a hard time processing. It follows logic, that Hanzo being so big means that his cock would be big but somehow Jesse hadn’t managed to put two and two together. Hell, he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Hanzo even having one of those and he’s feeling a little dumb for not thinking about, but mostly just surprised that it’s as big as he is.

“Jesse...” Hanzo hisses. “Please.”

Jesse looks up at him, train of thought slowly getting back on the rails. Jesse’s eyes flick between Hanzo’s face and the dick that is in front of Jesse. It is _big_. “Darlin’,” Jesse confesses as a throb of desire burns through him at Hanzo’s obvious desperation, “you keep talking like that and we’re going to have to take a break for me to find my legs again.” Jesse feels about half a second from coming just from the thought of this. 

This the hottest damn thing that has ever happened to him in his life, bar none. It’s beyond Jesse’s wildest damn dreams. He touches Hanzo’s cock, fingers curving overtop of it. It’s just as slick and soft as the rest of Hanzo, firm when Jesse pushes against it. He runs his hand over the whole thing as much as he can, using the stump of his other arm as he does so. He wishes he had his mechanical hand, but the bandits that had kidnapped him had confiscated that and not seen fit to give it back. He’ll have to get another one. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Hanzo’s shaft. Hanzo’s cock twitches, damn near dislodging Jesse when it does. Jesse yelps.

“Sorry,” Hanzo whispers.

“Oh, don’t apologize, Sweet Pea,” Jesse tells him earnestly. “I can’t hardly think straight you’ve got me so turned on right now.” Not that Jesse’s ever been too good at thinking entirely straight. He’s always had a bit of a bend.

Hanzo hisses a pleased noise and lets his tail stroke over Jesse’s naked body. That’s something else that they’re going to have to explore very shortly—after Jesse’s attended to Hanzo’s needs. Jesse follows the length of Hanzo’s shaft down to the tip. It’s not shaped like a human cock, more pointed and looking more like a tongue, but Jesse figures it ain’t too different, not when he finds the leaking slit at the end of it. He tries to get his whole mouth around the tip, but Hanzo’s just a little too big and Jesse has to settle for just most of it, centering himself around where Hanzo is leaking. A gush of fluid hits Jesse’s tongue and Jesse has to pull off as he chokes. He sputters and coughs, bending over as he tries to get the liquid out of his lungs.

“Sorry,” Hanzo mutters, sounding embarrassed. “I will try to control myself.”

Jesse coughs again, getting some more fluid out of his lungs and holds up a finger to tell Hanzo to give him a minute. When he gets his coughing under control and is relatively certain that he’s going to live, he straightens. “It’s fine. More than fine. Just wasn’t prepared for it, is all. In fact...” Jesse moves close again, running his hand over the tip of Hanzo’s dick. “...I was hoping maybe you could give me some more?”

Hanzo gives a half trill, half growl, and his giant eyes close as Jesse gets back at it, sucking at the slit of Hanzo’s cock. He strokes along Hanzo’s shaft as Hanzo delicately thrusts, rubbing himself against the entirety of Jesse’s naked body. Jesse’s own cock is sitting hard and throbbing against his stomach, jumping whenever Hanzo slides over it and Jesse just lets himself enjoy the arousal because he’s got to attend to Hanzo first. Jesse knows jack all about a dragon’s heat but his vague idea of it tells him that Hanzo’s in need and Jesse ain’t of the mind to deny Hanzo anything.

“Jesse, I am…. I am...” Hanzo says and Jesse takes the warning and pulls off of Hanzo’s slit so that he doesn’t get choked on the waterfall of come he is expecting, but like hell is he completely passing on this opportunity. He positions Hanzo’s cock over his chest, so that the worst of it is going to hit him right in the tits. This is a once in a lifetime kind of thing and Jesse’s fixing to enjoy himself to the fullest. “Jesse… Jesse! Please…” Hanzo frets, his body twisting and twining along the ground. It makes Jesse’s blood sing to hear proud, regal Hanzo beg—prettiest music Jesse’s ever heard.

“Oh, yeah, darlin’, you’re good,” Jesse reassures him. “You’re so good. Just come, sugar. Go ahead and come on me.” 

It’s all Hanzo needs. He roars and spurt after spurt of white spend sloshes against Jesse, more than Jesse had anticipated. It hits his chest and splashes upward to his face, coating him in layer after layer of goo until he’s damn near drowned and Jesse’s glad that he had decided to move his face away. With the amount that Hanzo’s putting out, Jesse might well have died in the torrent—but, oh, what a way to go. As it is, he’s having to keep his mouth shut and his head tilted, trying hard to breath through the absolute flood of Hanzo’s come.

Eventually, though, he needs air and opens his mouth, but all he gets is more of Hanzo’s spend. He swallows it down, feeling the warm magic of it tingling all the way across his nerves, and gulps for air, getting it and more come in equal measure. 

Hanzo bucks forward, sliding his massive dick along Jesse’s body and Jesse arches up against it, letting the length of it drag over him. The tip jabs into his chin and Jesse wraps his arm around it, hanging on as best as he’s able. He wipes at his face, scraping off gobs of Hanzo’s spend, and shoves it into his mouth to swallow it down like he had the rest. Hanzo’s the sweetest damn thing that Jesse’s ever tasted and he doesn’t think that he’s ever going to be able to get enough. He’s willing to drink gallons of Hanzo’s come. Bottle it, sell it, and Jesse would go broke trying to buy it all.

Lucky for him that today it came free. The entirety of his upper body has been just about completely painted white, like Jesse had been on the wrong-side of a power-washer, and he’s still struggling to breathe but there’s a pleasurable hum racing through his body and Jesse kind of wants to do this all over again if Hanzo’s willing. Hell, fill a bathtub for him because Jesse just wants to submerge himself.

Maybe Hanzo’d be amendable to that.

Jesse slides his hand down his chest and scoops up another glob of come. He moans as he swallows it like the rest. It’s blasphemous but Jesse thinks that this is his new personal communion. He’s having a religious experience here and it’s just for him and Hanzo.

Hanzo rumbles at him and it sounds enough like a question that Jesse feels that he should answer. “Oh, give me a minute here, sugar,” Jesse pants, feeling like he’s been running for miles with how his heart is racing. He can’t seem to calm down at all. He skims his hand across his chest again. Thick as molasses, Hanzo’s come sticks to his fingers and Jesse takes the time to suck each one clean. “You’re just the sweetest damn thing I’ve ever tasted, honeybee...”

“You...You like it?” Hanzo asks, his voice doing all sorts of interesting things to Jesse’s insides and Jesse huffs a laugh.

“I’m willing to drown myself in it,” he replies honestly. He wipes what he can out of his eyes and finally risks opening them, hoping that he’s cleared enough away. Hanzo is looking at him, scales somehow bluer than Jesse remembers and it looks enough like Hanzo’s blushing that Jesse finds it cute. He grins up at Hanzo. “Think maybe we can do that again sometime?”

Hanzo’s eyes widen and he looks away briefly before coming back. “Yes,” Hanzo hisses.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jesse says. Hanzo’s monstrous dragon dick is still heavy on Jesse’s chest, running between Jesse’s legs, and Jesse thrusts up against it, rubbing his own little cock against it. Compared to Hanzo’s giant cannon, what Jesse’s sporting looks like just a little peashooter, but Jesse likes how it feels to rub against Hanzo’s soft warmth. He groans as he bucks his hips up again and again. 

“Perhaps...I could be of assistance?” Hanzo asks and Jesse opens his eyes again to see Hanzo’s giant maw directly above him, sharp, shining teeth hovering over Jesse’s head. Every logical sign says that Jesse should be running for his life right now before he’s devoured by a hungry dragon, but Jesse ain’t feeling particularly logical at the moment. In fact, he’s feeling downright stupid with lust.

“You got something in mind there, sugar?” Jesse asks.

“Yes,” Hanzo tells him and then snakes out his tongue. Forked like a snake’s, it licks down the length of Jesse’s chest, then settles between his legs.

“Oh, Lord in Heaven,” Jesse mutters and spreads his legs as wide as he can. “Yeah, darlin’, whatever you want to do, I’m happy to oblige...” Hanzo’s tongue, in a display of impressive flexibility and dexterity, curls delicately around Jesse’s cock and all the air in Jesse’s lungs decides to leave right fucking then, leaving him gasping for more. If only he could get his lungs to start cooperating again. “Oh, fuck...” he gasps as Hanzo’s tongue begins to slither over him, squeezing intermittently. Jesse fucks up into the wetness wrapped around him and dropped his head back on the ground as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him.

Jesse ain’t ever going to be able to have a regular blow job again without thinking about this moment. Big dragon maw hanging above him with row after row of teeth that could rend the flesh from his bones, and one extremely flexible tongue set to draw out all of the pleasure it can from Jesse’s fragile human body, and it is hotter than the damn desert sun. Jesse’s starting to whine and whimper, making all kinds of embarrassing and definitely unmanly sounds, but he can’t find it in himself to care. All he wants it just more of whatever Hanzo is willing to give him.

Hell, it’s not like there’s anyone around to hear him besides Hanzo and himself at the moment, either. And when a man’s been drenched in a dragon’s come, a little bit of carrying on should be expected, Jesse thinks.

His brain is starting to short-circuit, getting caught up in a loop of how damn good Hanzo’s tongue feels and the pleasure racing through him. He’s about to come and there ain’t a damn thing that he can do about it.

“Ha—Hanzo… Sugar… Darlin’, I’m...” Jesse can’t seem to manage a coherent sentence right now. He wants to give some kind of warning—just manners after all—but in the end, he doesn’t think it is going to matter. It ain’t going to be like Hanzo hitting him with a damn fire hose of spooge. It’s with that thought that Jesse arches upwards and comes, his breath catching in his throat and paralyzing his voice. Hanzo’s tongue squeezes out every last drop from Jesse, before slowly unwinding from around him.

Jesse collapses back into the dirt with a sigh. “ _Damn_ ,” he whispers as his voice tries to make a return. And he’d thought that his limbs had felt like jelly _before_ they’d started. Jesse doesn’t think that he can convince himself to move right now. He feels Hanzo’s tongue graze against his chest and Hanzo rumbles another query. “You’ve done worn me out, sugar,” he says apologetically. “Don’t think I have anything left.”

“Good,” Hanzo purrs, and curls himself tightly around Jesse’s prone body.

Jesse flutters his eyes open. “You sure?” he asks. He curses having a fragile human body and wonders if he has enough in him to shift into the wolf. He doesn’t think that the wolf would be able to ride on Hanzo, though it might be able to run alongside on the riverbank—not that Jesse thinks that he has any hope of being able to keep up with Hanzo at full speed anyway, even if he was operating at his best.

“We are far enough away from human encampments,” Hanzo replies. “Rest. Warm yourself in the sun.”

“If you’re sure. I could go another 500 miles right now if you want.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh. “I am sure you could. I am sated, Jesse. Let me enjoy myself for a little while.”

“‘Sated’, huh?” Jesse asks with a weary grin. “That good, was it?”

Hanzo purrs in response, starting up that continuous rumble that vibrates through Jesse’s core. “Yes.” He lays his head beside Jesse’s and sighs in contentment, a huge gust of warm air blowing over Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse twitches his fingers over to rub against Hanzo’s soft underside and closes his eyes. 

“Well, you just let me know whenever you’re ready to go again...” He trails off as sleep starts to overtake him. With the sun above and Hanzo’s furnace of a body wrapped around him, Jesse is warm and content. He lets himself drift off in the safety of Hanzo’s coils.


End file.
